


Fragance

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Just Shion caressing Nezumi, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Shion discovers a new kind of smell that did not resemble any flower he had studied before.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Fragance

Shion was on the couch inside the bunker. He had already taken a bath and it was Nezumi's turn. The day had been long; nothing out of the extraordinary had been done, but there was a tiredness dressing his body, which he couldn’t name. Inside his head, he repeated the routine of that day over and over again to see if something, actually, happened and he couldn’t remember, but no. There was no rarity.

Nezumi left the bathroom with his pajamas on. He was drying his hair with the towel, lost on thoughts; apparently. His unreadable grey eyes were fixated somewhere on the floor as he finished his task. Then, he glanced at Shion, meeting a pair of reddish eyes. Shion thought for a split of second, that Nezumi gifted him with a smile. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he still held it dearly in his heart. Nezumi was not the kind to do, what he would call, sweet things just because.

\- You are too quiet today. Did the dogs bite your tongue?

\- No.

Nezumi sensed something and wondered what was that sudden gloom over Shion’s face, and why was he not talking like he has never stopped doing since they met; also, Tsukiyo, Cravat and Hamlet were on his bed and not with Shion; their beloved friend. His eyes wavered and silently clicked his tongue. Nezumi stood up and reached to Shion’s side, with his index finger he poked Shion’s forehead twice.

\- All the air inside your head is finally gone? Is that why you are, o, so silent? What a tragedy for our Royal Prince!

After his bad joke and strenuous acting, Nezumi flicked his hair and headed to the bed where the mice were moving their black little nose, expecting; but still they didn’t moved to Shion’s side. Nezumi didn’t know why he was worried about the hopeless idiot, yet he was not going to keep on thinking about it. He just went to take a good sleep. He was tired too. Nevertheless, even if Nezumi tried not to put his mind on the white haired boy, his body was tense; more than it should.

Shion couldn’t hear what Nezumi told him. He had always been cautious to keep on track to what those lips said, just in case they revealed something important about the owner of those, besides, most of the time, an important lesson was shared through those pairs. Shion, also, couldn’t feel Nezumi’s touch on his forehead, although he did see it coming. The nameless tiredness had his senses numbed. Or that is what he thought. When Nezumi flicked his hair, his nose caught a fragrance that warm-blanketed his body. It felt too good, so different and new. It was a pristine scent.

He closed his eyes and let the name of many species of flowers rained on his head, to see if he could decipher it.

Artemisia – No.

Begonia – No.

Calendula – No.

Diascia – No..

Lavender – No.

Primrose – No.

Roses – No.

Sunflower – No.

Windflower – No.

Zinnia – No.

The list kept on and all the options were negative, like an exam he couldn’t pass. Shion, then, remembered Nezumi’s constant advice. If he wanted an answer, he would have to look for it. It won’t be given through books or questions; they won’t fall from heaven right to his hands. Instead, if the answers were to be on heaven, he would have to teach his hands, arms and body how to fly.

Nezumi had taught him and he had done it well. Shion did not hesitate anymore, his feet flashed through the small library that was their home and stopped when he was right in front of the bed. He extended his arms to gently wake Nezumi up, but after a throbbing pain on his extremities, he got trapped against the bed and deep dark grey eyes that were smiling, yet it was a threatening smile.

\- What did you think you were doing coming to the bed so quietly?... Is it that Your Majesty no longer appreciates his life?

\- Nezumi, can I touch you?

Shion noticed how the grey eyes pupil dilated and then a laughter resonated in defiance of the walls. The body that was tense on top of him stopped feeling so heavy and the grip on his hair also loosened. But not his; Shion made sure to keep his hands interlocked behind Nezumi’s neck. He knew well that hysterical laughter; it wouldn’t stop so easily, but he had no water to throw at him and he also didn’t want to. What if it erased Nezumi’s delightful scent? The one currently sabotaging his smell sense.

\- A natural, as usual… But if that is going to bring back the old you, then this servant must obey your wishes.

Shion wanted to smile, but he was unable to; his heart started beating so fast he felt his body lulled. Even so, he hadn’t reached the answers he was looking for. The tip of his nose fell over Nezumi’s neck. “Did he tremble?” maybe it was again just his imagination. He inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes closed tight so nothing would distract him for giving a name to Nezumi’s odour.

There was the smell of soap and shampoo, but behind it there was something hidden. The openings of his nose traveled all along the neck. Then, he lowered to the neckline and sometimes he jumped to almost reach his ear lobe. There it was a better hint. But still nothing he could recall. Shion had made up his mind, even if he had to learn a new language just to describe it, then he would.

Nezumi’s skin started to heat up due to Shion’s constant breathing and that action just made the scent to become more vivid. Shion’s body was lulled and his heart resonated strongly inside his chest, his nose was dosed with a new kind of perfume, and still it was not enough for Shion. He twined his fingers on locks of blueish hair and undid the knot that held them. A rain of blue caressed his face, so he brushed it back to where they belong, feeling Nezumi’s soft scalp on his fingertips.

The grey eyes that enchanted Shion every time without a miss felt like scrutinizing him, but there was no way to be sure. He couldn’t decipher those either. They were unreadable even after so much time together. He found something else, something he did could put a name on. A little almost imperceptible curvature on foreign lips.

Unable to drift his eyes apart, he kept caressing, fondling, brushing, stroking, massaging and all the words that could be used to describe the action of applying gentle pressure on someone’s skin and the action of playing with someone’s hair. Every move brought the addictive scent to every corner of his flesh and bones and, also, it monopolized his mind and soul.

“Maybe through taste…” he finally closed his eyes and leaned on while feeling nothing but the sound of his own heartbeats. It did not turn into a kiss, their lips barely touched. Fingertips danced softly on his face, maintaining his eyes closed for a while. Shion heard a tranquil murmur. It was delicate and gentle, it sounded like an andante song.

There was no longer a trace of tiredness on his body or soul; he fell on a deep sleep embraced and guided by Nezumi’s unique voice.

And that adjective was a more than enough answer to bring glee and peace to his desire to know. The fragrance was unique in this world and it only belonged to Nezumi.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more! [here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
